


Day 28: Tie!Kink "The Ties That Bind"

by bluest_skies



Series: Dom/sub Verse [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!Cas, M/M, Rimming, Sub!Dean, Teasing, Tie Kink, emotional stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though his movements were slow and controlled as he took the knot out of his tie and slid it through the collar of his shirt, Castiel's eyes were wild, lust blown, and very, very focused on Dean. He stood there for a moment, slapping the tie lightly against his thigh a few times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 28: Tie!Kink "The Ties That Bind"

**Author's Note:**

> A big ass thanks to everyone who had to listen to me bellow and whine in their DM's about this while I banged my head against the wall. I hope it was all worth it and you all enjoy <3

Dean pulled his key out of the lock and shut the front door behind him. Toeing off his shoes, he placed them next to each other in the foyer and shrugged off his coat, draping it over a small bench that sat by the door, before making his way to the living room. The apartment was deathly quiet, just the click and whir of the heater and his socked feet brushing along the carpet. It was mostly dark, a soft glow coming from the kitchen as he passed by, and a small table lamp was on in the living room. But no Castiel.

“Cas?” Dean called out softly, but received no reply. He started to turn back towards the hallway, thinking maybe Castiel was back in his office, but didn't even make it half a step.

“Don't move.”

Dean froze at the sound of Castiel's voice drifting over from the doorway, gruff and raspy. “Is everything ok?” Dean asked him.

“Don't talk.” Dean listened to the whisper of cloth as Castiel started to move towards him. “Remove your shirt.”

Grabbing the hem of his long sleeved henley, he pulled it over his head, letting it fall to his feet. Dean jumped when Castiel's hand settled on the back of his neck, his heart starting to pound as the hand drifted down and over his back.

“My marks are gone now,” Castiel murmured. “But you remember every one of them, don't you Dean?”

Dean exhaled a shaky breath, nodding. He'd stood in the bathroom the next day after Castiel had flogged him, staring at the raised welts, prodding and pushing, hissing at the pain it caused even as his cock stirred at the memory of pleasure too. When Castiel had come to check on him, concerned (he had been in there for a while apparently), Dean had barged out of the bathroom, hands yanking on Castiel's belt, shoving at his pants, pushing him against the wall. He'd sucked Castiel off in the goddamn hallway, while all Castiel could do was clutch at Dean's shoulders and try to stay upright.

Yeah. Dean remembered.

Castiel moved to stand in front of him and Dean's breath hitched. Though his movements were slow and controlled as he took the knot out of his tie and slid it through the collar of his shirt, Castiel's eyes were wild, lust blown, and very,  _very_ focused on Dean. He stood there for a moment, slapping the tie lightly against his thigh a few times.

“Tell me your safe word.”

Dean swallowed past his heart which seemed to have wedged itself firmly in his throat. “Zeppelin.”

Castiel nodded. “Go to the bedroom.”

~*~

Dean felt a little absurd and wondered, not for the first time, what Castiel actually had planned. Perched on the edge of the bed, he looked down between his legs. After he had stripped the rest of the way, Castiel had take the smaller end of his tie and wrapped it in a snug knot around the base of Dean's cock. He had then disappeared into the closet, where he currently still was while Dean sat here feeling...well...pretty dumb.

He looked up as Castiel finally emerged, a small box in his hands. Dean had no idea what look was plastered on his face right now, but it was enough to give Castiel pause.

“What is it, Dean?”

Dean shrugged. “I don't know. I just feel kinda...silly.”

Castiel's eyes narrowed and he set the box down on the dresser, moving until he was standing between Dean's legs. He reached down and picked up the end of the tie that was dangling towards the floor and tugged, pulling Dean's cock up with it.

i “Ahh!” Dean lifted his hips to follow, the fabric squeezing around his shaft.

“Hands and knees.”

Dean maneuvered himself into position and Castiel grabbed his hips, pulling him back until he was at the very edge, spreading his knees further apart. Castiel climbed up on the bed, dragging the tie up between Dean's legs until finally reaching his mouth.

“Open.”

Dean barely had his lips apart before Castiel was stuffing the end wide end of the tie into his mouth. Castiel smiled at him. “There we go. Much better yes? So you keep that in your mouth, hmm? And if you drop it....well, how about you just not drop it. Unless you need to safe word that is.” He started to move off the bed but then paused to add, “Oh, and don't think of tugging it off your cock either,” punctuated with a swat to Dean's ass.

Dean experimented with his movements once Castiel had gone, finding he couldn't tilt his head back too far without causing a myriad of sensations: the tie tightened around his cock, jerked it towards him, and also slid closer to the head. Dean bowed his head, creating some slack. He was so fucked.

There was a soft  _whump_ as a pillow was placed on the floor, then another as Castiel knelt behind him, and then his tongue was hot and wet against Dean's sac. He licked around the smooth skin, then pulled Dean's balls into his mouth one at a time with a wet, sucking sound. Dean pushed back and the tie slipped along his shaft.

“ Careful, Dean,” Castiel admonished before continuing. He tormented Dean endlessly, tongue laving, mouth sucking, until the skin was tight. Castiel patted them with his hand a few times. “Mmm,” he hummed, running his tongue up to Dean's perineum. He licked at the sensitive spot and Dean grit his teeth, panting around the tie, trying desperately not to move. His cock throbbed and he willed his hips to not rut against the mattress.

Dean groaned as Castiel pulled his ass cheeks apart and ran his tongue over the puckered hole a few times before he lapped at it with short, sloppy bursts. Each flick caused Dean's body to jerk, the tie squeezing and tugging around his cock.

“ Are you still feeling silly, Dean?” Dean's response was muffled by the tie stuffed in his mouth. “I'm sorry, what was that?” Dean grit his teeth, grunting out a “no”, then Castiel's tongue was pushing into his ass, probing, and Dean gasped, the tie nearly slipping from from between his teeth. He whimpered as Castiel tongue fucked him, hands kneading at his ass cheeks, cock throbbing with each thrust into his hole and he just wanted to spit the tie from his mouth and beg Castiel to fuck him, pound into him until he couldn't think anymore. The sensations stopped abruptly, leaving Dean dizzy.

“ Drop the tie and turn over. Pull your knees up to you chest.”

Legs shaky, Dean turned over onto his back, shivering at the almost feral look in Castiel's eyes as he placed his hands behind his knees, pulling them up, leaving himself open, exposed. Castiel removed the tie from Dean's cock, placing it across the back of his thighs, telling him to hold onto the ends. Dean grasped each end, his heartbeat kicking into a gallop as Castiel flipped the lid on a bottle of lube, slicking up his fingers. He slipped two into Dean's ass, working them in and out, curling his fingers to hit that sweet spot, causing Dean's hips to buck. Castiel stretched Dean open before he stroked his own cock until it was slippery, stepping between Dean's raised legs to nudge the tip against his entrance. Dean panted, eyes wide. It was happening, tonight, after waiting for so long, finally... _finally_ ...and then Castiel was pushing past that tight ring of muscle.

“ _Oh god, Cas..._ ” Dean moaned out as Castiel slid in slowly, slowly,  _so fucking slowly_ until he was flush against Dean's body. The burn was pushed aside by the feeling of being full, so deliciously full, the sight of Castiel panting above him, his eyes screwed shut, making his cock jump.

Castiel held himself still, trying to calm himself so this wasn't over in two seconds. Dean clenched around him, stealing his breath, causing his body to tense, breaking down all his carefully crafted control. He heard Dean's pleas cut through the roaring in his ears. “Cas, fuck me,  _please,_ ” groaning when Dean pushed himself forward, grinding his ass against Castiel's pelvis.

Castiel grabbed the tie, throwing it aside and grabbed onto Dean's ankles. Fuck his control. “I'm not going to last, Dean,” he growled out as he started to move, slowly at first, then faster, hips slapping up against the back of Dean's legs. “I don't care,” Dean panted. “Just fuck m— _oh god yeah,_ ” his words lost as Castiel started to pound into him, each thrust hitting just the right place, forcing out some obscene noise that surely couldn't be coming from him.

Castiel shook his head. It was all too much and he couldn't fucking think anymore, everything broken down into sensations; slick, hot, so incredibly fucking tight when Dean spasmed around him, the sounds of his skin smacking up against Dean's, who was reduced to babbling and clenching at the bedsheets. This is what he wanted, this perfect moment of them connected in every way.

“ Dean, I—I'm...” The words wouldn't come.

“ Let go, Cas,” Dean said, breathless.

Castiel nodded. “Yeah,  _fuck_ I'm gonna come. Come with me Dean, please...please come with me...”

Dean wrapped one hand around his shaft, jerking erratically as Castiel pounded into him, his back arching up off the bed as he came all over hand and stomach, his hole twitching around Castiel's cock, who groaned loudly, then slammed himself into Dean hard over and over as he came deep inside Dean's ass, a heartfelt “ _fuck..._ ” falling from his lips. He stayed buried there, extending one of Dean's legs, kissing the length of his calf before moving to the other. Dean reached for him then and Castiel leaned down, humming at the feeling of warm arms sliding around him as he pressed his face to Dean's chest, his softened cock slipping from Dean's body.

“ I love you, Dean,” he muttered against Dean's chest

Dean smiled softly, ruffling a hand through Castiel's hair. “I love you too, Cas.” He paused, tugging at his hair lightly. “And it was about fucking time.”

Castiel barked a laugh, swatting at his shoulder as he moved up onto the bed, pressing himself against Dean's side, head on his chest. “Shut up.”

“ No seriously. I thought I was going to die without having known the feeling of your cock inside me.”

“ I'm not too tired to  _paddle_ your ass you know.”

“ Promises, promises.”

Castiel chuckled, tracing patterns across Dean's skin with his fingers. “I had other plans actually. I  _am_ sorry that was a bit, uh, short.”

Dean patted him on the shoulder. “Right the box you spent forever looking for." 

"I did not spend forever--" 

Dean continued, cutting Castiel off. "And anyway, I'm not sorry, and whatever, we'll be doing

_that_ again.  _A lot_ .”

Castiel looked up at him, eyebrow cocked. “Oh yeah?”

Dean rolled to push Castiel on his back, dipping down to nibble at his collarbones, sucking a red mark, then looked up at him, smirking. “ _Oh_ yeah. Hey, what was in that box anyway?"

Castiel's answering smile, made Dean shiver. "We'll save that for another time. Now shut up and kiss me." 

Dean leaned in, his lips brushing lightly across Castiel's. "Yes Sir." 

 

 


End file.
